Incongruencias
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿En serio Sasuke le había dicho todo aquello? Tenía sus prontos y era bastante descarado, atrevido y directo, pero desde que estaban juntos juraría que nunca se había puesto en ese plan. ¿Sería por la falta de sexo? Sasuke x Naruto / Lemon


Ambos chicos estaban sentados encima de la cama, Naruto inmerso en una aterradora pila de papeles y Sasuke a su lado, con un libro en las manos, pero con la vista fija en Naruto.

Naruto le miro de reojo sintiéndose observado.

-¿Pasa algo? -decidió preguntar después de varios segundos en silencio -Llevas mirándome desde hace un buen rato.

Sasuke sonrió en una pequeña mueca y contesto tajante.

-¿Te molesta?

-No -contesto sin hacer caso a la provocación del Uchiha, provocaciones a las que ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

-Entonces seguiré mirándote -sabía que eso le alteraría.

-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? Yo puedo irme a la otra habitación. Tengo que terminar con esto de una vez…Dios… -rascó su cabeza entre ofuscado e irritado -Es tarde Sasuke…. -termino diciendo girándose para ver el reloj de encima de la mesita que marcaba las doce pasadas.

-No tengo sueño.

Naruto suspiro profundamente y siguió tratando de concentrarse en su faena. Después de varios minutos más y de ver que Sasuke seguía en su insistencia de mirale en silencio y de verse a él mismo incapaz de seguir estudiando con la atenta mirada del Uchiha encima de él, termino por levantarse de la cama de sopetón.

-¡Joder! Me largo a la otra habitación.

Sasuke alzo una ceja y se mantuvo pasivo.

-¿Qué no ves que tengo un montón de cosas que hacer y … -antes de que pudiese terminar su frase Sasuke le interrumpió.

-¿Y ese es mi problema? ¿Te pone nervioso que te mire?

Ese deje de chulería y pasotismo fue la gota que colmo el vaso en Naruto.

-Ya lo que me faltaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me equivoco?

-No entiendes nada. Se supone que deberías apoyarme y en cambio no haces más que… -callo al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir.

-¿Molestar? ¿Te molesto? -inquirió dejando a un Naruto un poco aturdido.

-No, no quería decir eso -dijo apenado al percatarse de que había metido la pata.

-El que debería estar cabreado soy yo.

-¿Tú?

Sasuke endureció sus facciones.

-Cada puta noche lo mismo. Te mandan toda esa mierda de trabajo y ¿Para qué? Con el pretexto de que algún día llegarás a ser el Hokage. Pura basura, Hasta el más tonto se daría cuenta que solo están jugando contigo y es una excusa para quitarse trabajo de encima y que lo hagas tú, el tonto de la villa -escupió visiblemente alterado y consiguiendo que Naruto abriese sus ojos ante lo dicho.

-¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que todo esto que estoy haciendo no sirve para nada? -alzo la voz al decirlo y encaro al Uchiha quien no se intimidó para nada y le devolvió la mirada -Oh, perdona. Se me olvidaba que estoy hablando con Sasuke Uchiha, quien por ser quien es no necesita hacer nada de todo esto, tiene la vida resuelta.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Eres patético.

-¿Patético? Te recuerdo que ser Hokage siempre ha sido mi sueño. Y si tengo que hacer cualquier trabajo de mierda y quedarme noches sin dormir para conseguirlo, lo haré. Haré lo que sea -hablaba sin medir sus palabras, sin pensar, pero era realmente lo que sentía.

-¿A costa de tu novio?

Esa pregunta hubiese podido ser una como cualquier otra. Una que simplemente alargaría la conversación ,la discusión que estaban teniendo, pero no fue así. De repente Naruto enmudeció.

Sasuke que también se había levantado de la cama y que parecía dispuesto a salir de la habitación volvió a hablar.

-¡Venga largarte! Si es lo que siempre haces.

¿Despechado? Sí, lo estaba. Y le daba absolutamente igual demostrarlo a esas alturas.

-Sasuke yo… -se acerco hasta donde estaba el moreno y relajo sus músculos.

-No me toques -pronunció al darse cuenta que Naruto tenía intención de tocar su hombro -¿Qué no tenías mucho que hacer?

-Por favor no te pases… -hablo tratando de calmar la situación y es que sabía que cuando Sasuke se ponía de mala hostia era mejor mantenerse sereno.

Por otro lado lo que le había dicho Sasuke hacía un momento le estaba taladrando la cabeza.

 _¿A costa de tu novio?_

No, por supuesto que no. ¿A costa de Sasuke? Después de lo mucho que había sufrido por traerlo de vuelta. Después de pasar mucho tiempo hasta que por fin ambos habían aceptado sus sentimientos. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De qué estaba hablando Sasuke?

Sasuke bajo su pantalón de pijama que ya llevaba puesto y sus boxers dejando al descubierto su miembro.

-¡¿Qué haces?! -Naruto retrocedió unos centímetros por tan inesperada situación.

-¿Qué no lo ves? Sacarme la polla para que me la chupes -dijo como si nada -Ya que llevas sin dejar que te folle casi 15 días al menos mamamela ¿no?

-¿Qué?… -Naruto se quedo estático, todavía procesando lo dicho e intentando meditar cada palabra.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí embobado mucho tiempo o te la vas a tragar? -sostuvo su polla y la mantuvo derecha enseñandosela -¿O quieres que te la meta yo en la boca?

-¿De qué vas? -en un momento de confusión y vergüenza Naruto empujo a Sasuke y salió disparado por la puerta yéndose directo hacía el baño, como si estuviese escapando de un ladrón que había entrado en la casa, como si fuese un escondite.

Al llegar tenía la respiración al límite, incluso creía que le daría un ataque al corazón como no se tranquilizase. Se miro en el espejo grande que estaba en la entrada y descubrió que estaba completamente rojo.

-¡Qué idiota!

¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿En serio Sasuke le había dicho todo aquello? Cierto era que tenía sus prontos y era bastante descarado, atrevido y directo, pero desde que estaban juntos juraría que nunca se había puesto en ese plan. ¿Sería por la falta de sexo?

-¡No...Dios…! ¿En que estoy pensando? -ladeo su cabeza instintivamente hacía los lados, como si esa fuese una buena formula para hacer desaparecer sus pensamientos.

Abrió el grifo y se tiro un poco de agua fría en la cara. Suspiro muy pesadamente y quito varios cabellos alborotados que caían por sobre su frente.

¿Por qué había huido? Ahora que lo pensaba era tan estúpido. Él y Sasuke estaban saliendo de hacía cerca de un mes y medio. Se entendían, se comprendían, tenían la suficiente confianza como para hablar las cosas y arreglar sus disputas. ¿Qué había pasado?

 _¿A costa de tu novio?_

-¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? …

Cogió una bocanada de aire y salió del lavabo. Sasuke seguramente seguiría en la habitación. Se dirigió hacía ella sigilosamente y al estar enfrente abrió la puerta con algo de temor.

La habitación al contrario de lo que esperaba estaba con la luz apagada. La luz de la luna casi llena entraba por la ventana que estaba a la derecha e iluminaba un poco el cuarto, haciendo que fuese posible divisar por donde pisabas.

Se acerco hasta la cama. Sasuke se había tapado con la colcha. Al otro lado estaban esparcidos todos los documentos y papeles por el suelo.

Calló ¿Sería que Sasuke se había quedado dormido? Lo dudaba pero aun así se esforzó en no hacer ruido y se metió en la cama.

La actitud prepotente y fuera de lugar de Sasuke no había sido la adecuada, ni mucho menos. Había sido grosero y desagradable, entonces ¿por qué era él el que se sentía culpable? Los remordimientos le estaban carcomiendo y definitivamente no iba a pegar ojo.

Empezó a dar vueltas en la cama, a la vez que miles de ideas daban vueltas en su cabeza, hasta que una voz grave le hizo paralizarse de golpe.

-Como vuelvas a moverte te saco de una patada.

La voz de Sasuke no delataba ninguna emoción evidente. Era como siempre, un tanto áspera y despreocupada, pero cálida al mismo tiempo. Esa siempre había sido su sensación.

-Lo siento… -pronunció Naruto intranquilo y algo nervioso.

No hubo ninguna respuesta u otra frase por parte de Sasuke, lo cual hizo poner aún más tenso a Naruto.

-Lo siento… -volvió a repetir esta vez con un tono de voz un tanto desgarrado. Sentía que le faltaba la voz y su garganta estaba muy seca -Siento ser un capullo…

No, no era eso lo que quería decirle, pero en ese momento había salido solo. Quizás porque muy en el fondo se sentía de esa forma.

-Sé que estás cabreado... -prosiguió al no volver a obtener respuesta -y yo también lo estoy. Me estoy esforzando mucho para hacer las cosas bien, aunque parece que como de costumbre, nada sale como me gustaría….Sasuke….¿Sasuke?

-¿Te vas a callar o no?

El corazón del rubio se aceleró y su cuerpo dio un pequeño brinco.

-Odio cuando nos peleamos….

Sí, lo odiaba. Sobretodo porque sabía lo que venía después de eso. La indiferencia de Sasuke, lo único que conseguía matarle por dentro. Podía soportarlo todo, todo menos su desprecio.

-Y no sé que…Vale sí, sé que...que...no te he estado haciendo mucho caso últimamente. Estaba siempre metido en tantas cosas, trabajo, estudiar, las misiones….Me acabo durmiendo a las tantas. No me estaba dando cuenta que… -trago saliva -Te estaba dejando de lado….

-¿Qué es más importante? -esa pregunta de la boca de Sasuke le desconcertó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Esta estúpida aldea, tu sueño de ser Hokage, es eso lo realmente importante? ¿Cumplir tu estúpido sueño?

-Claro que eso es importante para mi, pero no es lo más importante.

-Ya, ahora me dirás que lo más importante soy yo ¿no?

Naruto se incorporó de pronto y encendió una pequeña lampariita que tenía al lado.

-¡¿Pero que dices?! ¡Claro que lo eres! ¿Aún lo dudas? Después de todos estos años…

-Olvídame.

Naruto destapo a Sasuke a pesar de que eso podría conllevar aun mayor enfado o quizás a ponerse aún más agresivo.

-Me da igual que no me creas ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo a pesar de todo te seguiré queriendo. Por eso siempre y cuando me dejes quedarme a tu lado, yo seré el hombre más feliz del planeta.

Cosas como aquellas solo Sasuke lograba que saliesen de su boca. Y para que esconderlo, estaba completamente enamorado de ese chico arisco y mal humorado, que con su fría coraza había cautivado a su alma solitaria, hambrienta de cariño.

Sasuke fijo sus ojos negros en los azulados de Naruto. Este último bajo un poco su cabeza hasta hacer chocar su boca con la de Sasuke, en un dulce contacto que al moreno le supo a poco.

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien se incorporo y volvió a tomar la boca de su novio, pero esta vez mucho más salvajemente. Sin reparar en si estaba siendo demasiado violento. Tan solo colo su lengua forzosamente en la cavidad contraria, obligando a Naruto a seguir su ritmo.

Después de varios segundos en un frenético beso que les estaba dejando sin aliento, se separaron entre saliva.

Sasuke hablaba más con acciones que con palabras, se le daba mejor, después de todo siempre había sido muy reservado y callado. Naruto lo sabía.

Las mejillas de Naruto se habían vuelto a poner al rojo vivo, pudo sentirlo al notar que su cara bullía. Y todo eso solo por un simple beso. Sin duda solo Sasuke conseguía llevarle a esos extremos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que hemos hecho las paces? -sonrió por lo bajo.

-Dobe…Acuéstate -parecía una orden pero dicho en el tono que había usado Sasuke era difícil distinguirlo.

Naruto simplemente obedeció comprobando luego que Sasuke se posicionaba encima de él.

-Antes me has dejado a medias ¿No te parece? -murmuro con voz ronca acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello y empezando a depositar varios besos en este.

-Sasuke...mañana tengo que madrugar… -pronunció sabiendo lo que vendría luego y que acabarían haciéndolo hasta que saliese el sol.

-¿Quieres que pare?

¿Quería? Se lo pregunto a si mismo varias veces y en cada una de ellas salía la misma respuesta.

-No…. -dijo en apenas un susurro.

Sasuke le controlaba, le poseía. Con un toque, un beso, una frase. Endiablado demonio que había subido del mismísimo infierno para hacerle arder en el. Y lo acogía con ganas.

Sin duda el haber estado tanto tiempo sin sexo también había hecho mella en él, ya que se había puesto duro en apenas un par de segundos y después de sentir el fuerte cuerpo de Sasuke ejercer presión encima del suyo.

Sasuke se deshizo de su camiseta y la tiro al suelo. Sus bien formados abdominales que Naruto había admirado y con los que había fantaseado más de una vez estaban otra vez delante de sus ojos, pero aun así, siempre le provocaban emociones nuevas, como si fuese la primera vez que veía esa perfecta escultura.

Tan cachondo estaba que su entrepierna ya estaba empujando para salir de su pantalón, furiosa, desbordaba.

-Sigues siendo tan sensible como de costumbre…

Y no es que fuese algo de lo que avergonzase, pero sí, sin duda Sasuke tenía razón, se ponía loco de excitación con nada.

-Es por tu culpa idiota… -bufo sintiendo que toda su ropa de repente sobraba y estaba empezando a sudar.

Cuando la hábil mano de Sasuke se coló dentro de su pantalón y empezó a masturbarle no pudo más que abrir su boca y soltar varios gemidos incontrolados.

-Ahh….No..tan...rápido...ahh…

Era tan tortuoso, que la mano de Sasuke fuese capaz de proporcionarle tanto placer. Le daba hasta cierto punto rabia admitirlo, pero se lo hacía bien, muy bien, jodidamente bien.

Revolcarse con ese moreno era un lujo, un sueño mucho más ambicioso que el de ser Hokage. Y creía incluso que era el único que de verdad quería y deseaba.

Un dedo entro de repente en la cavidad de Naruto, haciendo que este diese un brinco por la intromisión.

-¿Se te ha cerrado el culo después de tanto tiempo? -atino a decir poniendo rojo de inmediato a Naruto.

-No...¿Qué dices bastardo…? Ahh….

Después metió otro dedo y siguió friccionando ambos dedos entre sus paredes. Naruto gimió más alto, tratando de controlarse de no alzar demasiado la voz. Algo difícil ya que le estaba costando horrores no ponerse a chillar de puro placer.

-Tendré que volver a abrírtelo, pero será con mi polla…-comento Sasuke lujurioso y también visiblemente embriagado.

Con rapidez se deshizo de los pantalones de Naruto y de los suyos propios, incluida su ropa interior dejando al descubierto ambas erecciones al máximo.

-Ahora relajate… -comento tensando a Naruto.

¿Por qué siempre le decía eso? Sin darse cuenta que provocaba el efecto contrario. ¿Relajarse? Ni de coña...Quizás si cerraba los ojos…

Cerro los ojos y apretó sus puños esperando la intromisión que no tardo en llegar. Sasuke de una estocada le penetro hasta el fondo, consiguiendo que la cama rechinase por el movimiento. Pareciese que toda su furia contenida durante todo ese tiempo estuviese desquitándola contra él, ya que las embestidas siguientes fueron de la misma intensidad.

Naruto mordió sus labios. Sasuke sin parar de penetrarle duramente pero advirtiendo que estaba haciéndole daño, bajo hasta su boca y deposito un beso en esta., acallando cualquier quejido.

Cogió ambas manos de Naruto y las posiciono por encima de su cabeza, fue hasta su oreja y empezó a susurrarle en el oído.

-Ahora mismo, cualquiera que se atreviese a tocarte...lo pagaría con la vida...Eres mío….

-Sasu….ke….Ahhhh…

Continuó entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo, llegando profundo y empujando de vez en cuando con más fuerza, rozando puntos que hacían enloquecer a Naruto.

Las piernas del rubio temblaban y su cuerpo ya estaba cubierto, empapado en sudor. El de Sasuke por el esfuerzo y el ritmo loco que llevaba.

-No puedo más Sasuke, me voy a correr… -gruño en alto dándose cuenta que no aguantaría mucho más, ya que esta vez Sasuke estaba siendo muy brusco y eso conseguía ponerle al límite.

Sasuke ignorando sus palabras siguió a lo suyo, y tan solo ponía atención en Naruto de vez en cuando para lamer su cuello y dar algún que otro beso en su boca.

-Aaaahh…..

El líquido viscoso mojo su tripa y se espacio por entre su pecho al salir disparado. El orgasmo había sido tan brusco y repentino que tardo varios segundos en volver en si, su mente había perdido la noción del tiempo. Sasuke al poco rato descargo en él, quedando también bastante afectado después de tan salvaje sexo.

Se quedo encima de Naruto por varios segundo y después se hecho a un lado suspirando, para después coger aire y tratar de volver su respiración a la normalidad.

-¿Te he hecho daño? -pregunto sabiendo de sobras que se había pasado y que a pesar de que Naruto no se había quejado en ningún momento, había traspasado el límite -Hoy estaba fuera de si.

-Ya me dado cuenta. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Lo necesitaba -Naruto le miro fijamente -Te necesito ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Necesito de tu cuerpo. Y si no te tengo me pongo malo...Incluso al punto de querer hacerte daño. Joder no me tortures de esta manera….

-¿Es así como te sientes? Soy un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes y estar más fijado en otras cosas…

-¿Acaso importa? Siempre y cuando me dejes quedarme a tu lado, yo seré el hombre más feliz del planeta.

Naruto al escuchar esas mismas palabras que había dicho él se quedo helado. Una lágrima se escurrió de su cara sin poder evitarlo, la cual despejó enseguida con su mano.

-Te amo.

Se abrazo al cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke, piel con piel. No había otra calidez que se comparase a esa. La que le proporcionaba la persona que más quería en este mundo y por la cual se veía capaz de cualquier cosa.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y abrazo el cuerpo de Naruto entre su pecho. Se prometió interiormente que cada noche , incluso si acababan peleándose, se quedaría a su lado. Al lado de la persona que pertenecía.

-Yo también te amo -susurro dejando que el sueño les venciese.

···

 _Sinceramente odio terminar un fic con los típicos "te amo", pero ...¡A la mierda! Aquí no me ha quedado otra que ponerlo por huevos._

 _A pesar de ser este solo otro fic más de los muchos que seguiré escribiendo de….pelea, sexo, reconciliación, que le voy a hacer si me encanta…  
_


End file.
